Fittings utilized with a flexible hose usually include a nipple component which is received within the hose bore and a socket. The socket is usually coupled to the nipple in such a manner so as to militate against an axial movement thereof. Typically, the socket includes a cylindrical portion radially spaced from the nipple and in axial alignment therewith. An annular chamber is defined between the nipple and the socket which receives an end of the hose.
The hose disposed in the annular chamber defined by the nipple and the socket may be retained therein by several techniques. For instance, adhesive may be used to bond the hose within the socket, serrations may be formed on an inner surface of the nipple or the socket, or the socket may be crimped to compress the hose onto the nipple. Also, combinations of the techniques may be utilized, such as employing serrations upon the inner surface of the socket and crimping the socket onto the hose. The current techniques provide adequate retention of the hose. However, a connection formed between the crimp fitting and the hose is susceptible to leakage, especially as a fluid pressure within the hose increases.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a crimp fitting which is economical to manufacture, easy to machine, and forms a substantially fluid-tight connection with the hose which is capable of withstanding variable fluid pressures.